1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a surge arrester.
2. Discussion of Background
EP-A1-0 545 038 discloses a surge arrester having two fittings braced against each other by axially slightly resilient plastic strips. The plastic strips are guided with a form fit in the fittings. The surge arrester has cylindrically designed varistor elements, arranged one on top of the other to form a stack. Provided between the stack and the respective connection fitting is a spacer plate, which is pressed against the stack by means of a threaded bolt screwed into the fitting. The fittings bound the stack of varistor elements. Between the varistor elements and between the varistor elements and the electrically conducting spacer plates there are provided grooved disks for improving contact making. The arrangement described is encapsulated in insulating material.
The production of such a surge arrester from comparatively many individual parts requires a comparatively large number of working steps during assembly. In particular, the plastic strips have to be fitted very accurately into their guides in the fittings.